Pressekonferenz-Archiv vom 22. November 1800 - 31. Dezember 1800
center Dies ist das Archiv der präsidialen Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses, die zwischen dem 22. November 1800 bis zum 31. Dezember 1800 entstanden sind. In dieser Zeit machte zum ersten mal der mysteriöse Schaukelstuhl-Attentäter, Hans der Schreck von sich reden. Die ältesten Beiträge sind oben. left 22. November 1800 - Nie wieder Aal! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Vorab: ja, ich fühle mich so mies, wie ich heute aussehe! Ich habe kaum geschlafen, und wenn, dann hatte ich grauenhafte Alpträume; Von wolkenkratzergrossen Meteoren die sich ungespitzt ins Meer rammen, dort riesige Flutwellen auslösen und dann ganze Subkontinente verschlingen. Richtig krasses Zeug eben! Das war ganz klar der Räucheraal, den ich gestern zu später Stunde - zu ZU später Stunde - zu mir nahm. Als alter Küstenbewohner und Lagunenkind hätte ich es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Der Aal lag allerdings schon seit geraumer Zeit in der Vorratskammer herum und das Küchenpersonal gab mir zu verstehen, dass es im Sinne einer allgemeinen Ordungsliebe wäre, ich würde das getrocknete Tier endlich verzehren. Versuchen Sie mal einem waschechten Küchendragoner zu widersprechen! Für mich wird es heute jedenfalls nur Brunnenkressentee geben. Der 22. November ist ohnehin ein schlechtes Datum. Bleiben Sie lieber zu Hause und vermeiden Sie vor allem Reisen in südlich gelegene Städte. John F. Kennedy center left 23. November - Ich erwische Dich schon noch! An den unbekannten Witzbold der nächtens heimlich meinen Schaukelstuhl frisiert: Ich kriege Dich! Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht Morgen, aber irgendwann. Und dann kannst Du Dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Mein Schaukelstuhl geht schon wieder ab wie Sau und hat mich heute Morgen zwei mal abgeworfen. So geht das nicht weiter! Ich schreibe offiziell ein Kopfgeld von 300 Dukaten für denjenigen aus, der den Täter auf frischer Tat ertappt. Eine geräucherte Hirschwurst gibt es als Prämie noch dazu. Noch mal an den Täter: was denkst Du Dir eigentlich dabei, Du jämmerliches, kriminelles Subjekt?! Soll das eine Art von politischem Protest sein oder findest Du Dich einfach nur witzig? Du widerlicher Schmalspurterrorist, Du Schwachstromtaliban! Ich gebe Dir noch eine kleine Chnace: Stelle Dich! dann kannst Du mit Milde rechnen und ich verdonnere Dich nur zu 2 Jahren Zwangsarbeit im Pferdestall. Wenn nicht, dann mögen sich die Götter Deiner erbarmen, ich werde das nicht! Arschloch! John F. Kenedy center left 24. November 1800 - Telefon und anderer Terror Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Bitte hören Sie auf! Im Ernst jetzt. Den ganzen Tag über hat das Telefon geklingelt. Entweder weil jemand die 300 Dukaten kassieren wollte in dem er seinen Nachbarn, seinen Lehrer oder den Omnibuskutscher als vermeintlichen Schaukelstuhlsaboteur denunzierte. Oder weil alle wissen wollen, ob und wann nun Steve Johnsohn den Nobelpreis für die Entdeckung dieses Kohlentsoffpersulfid bekommt. Von den üblichen obszönen Anrufen und den Presseanfragen, wie ich zur mayasischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung stehe, mal ganz abgesehen. Grauenhafter Tag! Ich selber habe heute mit Dr. Johnsohn kurz telefoniert und wollte wissen, was genau er da an obskurem Zeugs in den Anden gefunden hat. Er weiss es selber nicht so genau und ist eigentlich eher enttäuscht, dass es nicht oxidierte Mondlava ist, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. An der Universität Tenochtitlan stellte sich schliesslich heraus, dass es sich bei dem gefundenen Gestein um diese bislang unbekannte Schwefelkohlenstoffverbindung handelt. Wenn schon, gebührt den dortigen Forschern der Preis. Die Fachwelt steht, so heisst es, vor einem Rätsel. Das ist ja nichts neues. Ich hoffe zummindest, das Zeug ist nicht radioaktiv oder giftig oder sonstwie unangenehm. Immerhin soll es sehr heiss und schnell brennen, was durchaus nützlich sein könnte. leftAls ob es der Aufregng nicht genug war, hat der Schaukelstuhlattentäter heute wieder zugeschlagen. Ich näherte mich heute Morgen dem Stuhl zu erst in aller Vorsicht. Alles schien in Ordnung. Ich setzte mich langsam hin und er wippte brav, wie ein altes Pony. Ich dachte bei mir "okay, so kann's bleiben". Da plötzlich kommt meine Sekretärin, Mrs. Lincoln herein und der Stuhl schleudert mich rückwärts gegen das Bücherregal. nach dem ich mich mit Mühe hochgerappelt habe, brachte mir Mrs. Lincoln ein Päckchen, welches, so sagte sie, ohne Absender vor die Haustüre gelegt worden war. Wir öffneten es und fanden darin den abgetrennten Kopf eines Etrurischen Fluggleiters! Also, wie krank ist das denn? Mrs. Lincoln hat sofort losgeheult und ich war auch den Tränen nahe, weil die ganze blutige Sauerei auf den Teppich knallte. Die Vermutung, dass es sich bei dem Absender dieses geschmacklosen Präsentes und dem Schaukelstuhlattentäter um ein und dieselbe Person handelt, scheint mir keineswegs abwegig. Ich erhöhe die Prämie auf 400 Dukaten! (NEIN, Ihr Hund ist es bestimmt nicht!) John F. Kennedy center left 25.November 1800 - Aztekische Hilfe bei der Fahndung nach dem Schaukelstuhlattentäter Liebe MitburgerInnen, Gestern Abend stellte ich eine Wache in der Nähe des Schaukelstuhls ab, in der Hoffnung diese würde einen allfäligen neuen Sabotageakt verhindern. Heute Morgen berichtete mir die Wache, dass alles ruhig gewesen sei. Ich dachte schon, endlich! Heute wird mal ein ruhiger Tag. Doch dann hörten wir einen Schrei aus dem Klo. Er stammte von einer meiner Frauen. Wir hechteten sofort zu ihr und da sahen wir es auch: über der Kloschüsel baumelte ein erhängtes, Fliegenumschwirrtes Opossum! Es stank geradezu abartig. Irgendjemand hat das Vieh dahin gehängt. Nur wer? Ich ging zurück und wollte mich in den Schaukelstuhl fallen lasen, um kurz nachzudenken. Da brannte es plötzlich furchtbar unter mir. Es tat so höllisch weh, dass ich hochschnellte, durchs Fenster sprang und meinen Hintern im Gartenteich abkühlte. Doch es wollte nicht kühlen. Der Medicus stellte danach eine ganz üble Brandwunde fest. Es stellte sich heraus, dass unter dem Kissen des Schaukelstuhls ein winziges Steinchen lag, das nach erste Analyse ein Stück dieses Schwefelholhensul...Schwefelsulfid..Sulf also dieses Feuerschwefels sein könnte, dessen Entdeckung ja derzeit auf allen Boulverads diskutiert wird. Der Attentäter hat also wieder zugeschlagen. right Aber es gibt auch Gutes: Der Stellvertretender Uei Tlatoani Felix Hase liess mich gestern wissen, dass er ein sechsköpfiges Expertenteam in zu uns schickt. CSI-Tenochtitlan sozusagen. Die Kriminalisten sollen helfen, diesen Wahnsinnigen zu ermitteln. Die Gruppe wird Morgen auf dem Zeppelin-Flughafen Erenst Hemingway in Newburyport erwartet. An dieser Stelle danke ich der Regierung des Aztekenlandes natürlich für diese Amtshilfe. Die Aztektischen Ermittlungsbehörden geniessen ja einen hervorragenden Ruf: Man denke nur an die spektakuläre Ergreifung des gefürchteten "Andenwürgers" vor drei Jahren. Auch wäre es natürlich diplomatisch ungeschickt gewesen, das Angebot abzulehnen. Die bösen Zngen, die da behaupten, die Azteken würden den Kerl ja nur deswegen ergreifen wolen, um endlich wieder, unter dem Deckmantel "Hinrichtung" ein Menschenopfer durchführen zu können, können mich mal. dazu sage ich nur: Scheissegal, wen interessiert das denn Qué sera sera. Mit Bedauern vernahm ich, dass es dem Uei Tlatoanis Cuahtemoc nach wie vor gesundheitlich schlecht geht und sich darüberhinaus auch seine Frau bei der Durchführung einer Zeremonie verletzt hat. das Priesteramt ist wissengötter nicht ungefährlich. Der diesjährige Truthahn den ich zum Thanksgiving-Erntedankfest opfern musste, hat mir fast den Finger abgezwackt. das Weisse Haus betet für die aztekische Herrscherfamilie. John F. Kennedy center left 27. November 1800 - Die aztekischen Ermittler sind da Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute sind die sechs Ermittler aus dem Aztekenreich im Weissen Haus angekommen. Wir haben sie begrüsst und ihnen die Gemächer gezeigt, die ihnen für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes als Unterkunft dienen werden. Ich glaube, sie sind sehr kompetent: Schon in der ersten Stunde hatte der älteste unter ihnen herausgefunden, warum niemals die gleiche Anzahl an Socken aus der Waschmaschine herauskommt wie man hineingibt. Meines Wissens konnte dieses Rätsel bislang von niemandem gelöst werden. Ich bin beeindruckt. Der Schaukelstuhlattentäter verhielt sich heute ruhig. Entweder hat ihn die Ankunft der Ermittler verjagt oder er wartet erst mal ab. Nach wie vor setze ich mich aber nur mit grösster Vorsicht in den Schaukelstuhl. Man weiss ja nie. Meine peruanische Frau Wenkawitah, hat übrigens so ihre Probleme mit unseren aztekischen Gästen. Sie weigerte sich sogar, diese zu begrüssen. Weil ihr Vater, König Huascar Capac das auch nie tut. (Einen Azteken grüssen) Ich hoffe, das eskaliert nicht noch. Mein Bruder Bobby kümmert das alles wenig. Er ist mal wieder wie verbissen hinter dem organisierten Verbrechen her. Seiner Meinung nach wird sich dieses zur grössten Gefahr im Neunzehnten Jahrhundert entwickeln. Nun ja, im Moment ist das aus meiner Sicht der Schaukelstuhlattentäter. Ich halte Euch auf dem Laufenden. John F. Kennedy center left 28. November 1800 - Dicke Luft Liebe MitbürgerInnen, framed|right|Wenkawitah (links) stellt auf sturEs gibt Tage, da scheint einfach alles irgendwie mühseliger als sonst. Heute war so ein Tag. Die Ermittlungen im Falle des Schaukelstuhlattentäters kommen nicht wirklich voran. Das aztekische Kriminalistentem hat festgestellt, dass es sich bei dem toten Opossum auf unserem WC um ein ganz normales Opossum handelte. Na toll. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn es ein Weropossum oder eine übergewichtige, radioaktive Ratte gewesen wäre. Ich habe auch so schon genug Ärger am Hals. Meine Frau Wenkawitah gibt sich nur bedingt Mühe, mit den aztekischen Gästen auszukommen. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück hat sie demonstrativ ihre Corn Flakes den Hunden gegeben, weil der "aztekische Mais so abartig schmecke". Die Leiterin des aztekischen Teams, Frau Cacamacihuatzin, konnte nur mit Mühe Contenace bewahren und auch den anderen fiel es schwer, nichts zu sagen. Ich habe Wenkawitah ins Gebet genommen und ihr eingebleut, sich doch mal ein bisschen zusammenzunehmen. Auch Bobby geht mir auf die Nerven. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden wir eher gestern als heute die Terra maligna erobern und deren Einwohner nach Alkikatz umsiedeln. Also erstens fehlt unserem Haushalt das Geld für so einen Quatsch und zweitens habe ich nun wirklich andere Sorgen. Auch wenn ich ihm prinzipiell recht geben muss, dass die Kriminalitätsrate dezeit akkut im Steigen begriffen ist. Und das Weltweit. Irre Messerstecherinnen und obskure Stuhlsaboteure sind, so scheint es, nur die Spitze eines Eisberges des Verbrechens und einer zunehmenden Verrohung der Gesellschaft, welche, so wiederum Bobby, auf den Einfluss der Terra maligna zurückzuführen sei. Er träumt daher unbeirrt von seinen Invasionsplänen weiter und fabuliert sogar schon davon, dass man den Feuerschwefel als Waffe einsetzen könnte. Meine Backe ist von de kleinen Steinchen immer noch entzündet. Mit einem Walnussgrossen Stück könnte man, glaube ich, ganz Fiskland abschmelzen lassen. Es wird nötig sein, internationale Abkommen zu treffen, die den Umgang mit diesem gefährlichen Stoff regeln, der, so wie es aussieht, aus dem Weltall kommt. Beunruhigende Nachrichten erreichen uns der Uniklinik Tenochtitlan. Der Hohepriesterin Frau Malintzin geht es schlechter, nachdem sie eine massive innere Blutung erlitt. Ihr Schwiegersohn Felix Hase ist beunruhigt. Wir wünschen Frau Malintzin weiterhin den Segen der Götter auf dass sie rasch genesen möge. Ach ja: Örg soll Schnupfen haben. Hühnerbrühe sag ich da und zwar eine, die mal nicht irgendwie von Agaton Mars genetisch verändert wurde. John F. Kennedy center left 30. November 1800 - der Attentäter schlägt wieder zu! left Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nachdem es gestern und vorgestern ruhig war, hoffte ich bereits, dass der Attentäter aufgegeben hat und uns nicht mehr belästigen wird. Heute jedoch wurde ich auf den harten Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. Als ich mich Morgends in den Schaukelstuhl setzte und dieser es unterliess, mich abzuwerfen oder sonstwie feindselig zu reagieren, war ich zunächst guter Dinge. Ich wollte gemütlich loswippen, aber der Stuhl bewegte sich nicht. Nicht einen Inch. Ich ruckelte mit dem Becken um ihn in Bewegung zu bringen, doch ebensogut hätte ich einem toten Gaul die Sporen geben können. Ich untersuchte die Kufen. Sie standen starr am Boden, wie festgeeist. Ich rief nach dem aztekischen Kriminalistenteam. Die sechs Experten untesuchten das Sitzmöbel akkribisch. Schliesslich teilte mir Frau Cacamacihuatzin mit, dass die Kufen des Schaukelstuhls offenbar mit Super-Sekundenkleber am Boden immobilisiert worden waren. Es sei zudem unmöglich, den Stuhl loszulösen, ohne auch den Teppichboden irreversibel zu zerstören. Mir reicht es jetzt wirklich!!! Ich erhöhe das Kopfgeld auf 1000 Gulden! Mir ist egal wie, aber ergreift das Schwein endlich!!! John F. Kennedy center left 2. Dezember 1800 - Rhiannon Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute feieren wir das Fest der Rhiannon, der keltischen Göttin der Liebe und des Lichtes. Ich wollte mich heute, dem Anlass angemessen, ganz der Liebe widmen. Leider zogen es einigev Mitbürger vor, die Feierlichkeit des Tages schöde mit einer Demonstration zu stören. Die Forderung der Demonstranten lautete, dass wir es dem Aztekenreich gleichtun und die Mehrwertsteuer ebenfalls um 4% senken. Sehr witzig. Wo doch die aktuelle Mehrwertsteuer eh nur 2% beträgt! Ich bitte nachdrücklich ab sofort, vorallem an Feiertagen, auf die Durchführung von Spass-Demos zu verzichten, Danke. John F. Kennedy center left 13. Dezember 1800 - Ein paar Tage Auszeit Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe hat der Attentäter schon wieder zugeschlagen! Dabei hatte ich den Schaukelstuhl sehr gut in Augenschein genommen, ehe ich mich reinsetzte. Er schien in Ordnung zu sein. Sobald ich mich jedoch niedergelassen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass der Stuhl über und über mit einer klebrigen Substanz überzogen war. Eine Art extrem widerlicher Schmier, der sich auch durch das sofort anschliessend genommene Bad nicht entfernen liess. Erst eine dreistündige Ganzkorpermassage mit Luffa-Schwämmen beseitigte die sauerei schliesslich. Die ausländische Presse spekulierte, dass der Täter mich eher psychologisch fertig machen will, als dass er mir wahrhaftig nach dem Leben tachtet. Ich weise darauf hin, dass dies nur das Vorspiel zu einem finalen Akt sein könnte und verwahre mich gegen diese dreiste Verharmlosung! Immerhin hat das aztekische Polizeiteam eine erste Spur entdeckt: nach der Behandlung aller Zimmer mit einer Sprühchemikalie, deren Namen nicht aussprechbar ist, zeigten sich Fussabrücke unter dem UV-Licht. Es handelt sich dabei um äusserst bizarre Spuren: Ein rechter Damenschuh und ein Linker Stallstiefel. Da niemand im gesamten Hofstaat zwei unterschiedliche Schuharten trägt ist dies mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Fährte des Täters. Oder der Täterin. Je nachdem, welcher Schuh nun das Geschecht der Person wiederspiegelt. Die Spur selber führte einige male um den Schaukelstuhl und verlor sich dann quer durchs Haus in der Waschküche. falls sich der Täter dort eingenistet hat, könnte das ein Hinweis sein, dass er aus Steamien kommt. Ich meine, wem gefällt es sonst in einer dampfigen Waschküche. Am Nachmittag wollte ich mir im radio dann die Live-Übertragung eines Knackball-Turniers anhören. Leider wurde die Sendung kurzfristig abgesagt, zu Gunsten einer Doku über Steamische dampfnudeln. Verarsche ist das. Anschliessend fand ich in der Post noch einen Beschwerdebrief der Aquanopolitanischen Botschaft, weil die Strassen des Botschaftviertels vereist sind. Botschafter Zinggwirt Schlagzwölf sei beim Gang zum Briefkasten ausgerutscht, zehn Meter die Strasse runter geschlittert und dann gegen eine parkende Kutsche geknallt. Ja, es ist nun mal Winter, liebe Freunde! Und nein, Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeld gibt es von mir keines. Nach all dem Stress habe ich beschlossen, einen mehrtägigen Jagdausflug zu machen. Ich werde mch natürlich von unterwegs melden. John F. Kennedy center left 17 Dezember 1800 - auf der Jagd framed|right|Weisswedelhirsch Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Ich hoffe, die Brieftaube hat diese meine Aufzeichnung gut ins Weisse Haus zur Verbreitung an die Presse abgegeben. Seit einigen Tagen bin ich nun alleine Unterwegs und das tut mir auch richtig gut. Meine Frauen fehlen mir zwar almählich ein bisschen - aber nun ja, selbst ist der Mann. Eigentlich wollte ich bis zu den Kasmovia Seen reiten, aber der heftige Schneefall hat dieses Vorhaben dann doch verhindert, also habe ich mich in einer meiner kleinen Jagdhütten in den Salzwiesen einquartiert. Von dort aus reite ich täglich in die Schilfwiesen und Espenwäldchen. Mit dabei habe ich sowohl den Bogen als auch meine Winchester. Schon vor drei Tagen sah ich eine Gruppe Weisswedelhirsche. Ich beobachtete sie eine Weile und machte dabei zwei potentielle Beutestücke aus. Ein junger, eher kleiner Bock und eine sehr kleine, halbwüchsige Hirschkuh. Ich wollte mir eigentlich den Bock vornehmen, weil er zwar klein, aber recht feist ist. Allerdings ist er auch sehr wachsam und scheint es regelrecht zu erahnen, wenn ich den Bogen spanne und sei dies noch so leise. Und so ass ich die ersten drei Tage erst mal gar nichts. Heute Morgen nun hing mir daher der Magen schon in den Kniekehlen. Also brach ich noch bei Dunkelheit auf und legte mich im Schilf auf die Lauer. Es war ziemlich kalt. Trotzdem, was gibt es schöneres als diese Morgen in perfekter Stille und kristallklarer Luft. Die Gruppe Weisswedelhirsche tauchte nach einigen Stunden auf, da waren meine Finger trotz Handschuhe schon fast steif. Der Bock merkte schon wieder, dass etwas nicht stimmte und stob durch den frischen Schnee davon. Die anderen Hirsche guckten ihm etwas begriffstutzig nach. Nun war es mir zuviel. Ich hatte Hunger! Bevor also die anderen folgen würden musste ich handeln. Ich erhob mich, nahm die kleine Hirschkuh ins Visier, spannte und schoss. Die ganze Gruppe flüchtete, mit ihr mein Opfer. Ich verfolgte so gut es ging mit den Augen ihre Flucht. Dann begab ich mich an den Ort, wo die Hirschkuh gestanden hatte. Im Schnee lagen Blutstropfen. Ich folgte der Fährte, entschulterte dabei schon mal mein Gewehr um das Tier schnellstmöglich töten zu können, wenn ich es sähe. Nach nur 300 Yards aber fand ich sie - tot im Schnee. Noch an Ort und Stelle weidete ich sie aus und konnte mit der warmen, rohen Leber erst mal meinen heissesten Hunger stilen. Tat das gut! In der Hütte dann liess ich mir viel Zeit mit dem Verabeiten der Beute. Ich entzündete wie ublich eine Kerze für die Hirschkuh, um ihr zu danken und ihrem Geist eine gute Reise in die Anderswelt zu wünschen. Dann kam mir die Idee, nach alter Tradition etwas Wahrsagerei mit den Innereien zu betreiben. Ich kippte also die ganze Sauerei Viszeralität auf den Boden und studierte das so erhaltene Bild. Es war ziemlich eindeutig und erschreckend: Jemand der krank ist, könnte sterben! Ich dachte natürlich sofort an Frau Malintzin aus dem Aztekereich. Dabei hiess die letzte Meldung doch, sie sei stabil. Hoffentlich bleibt das so. Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass sich das Omen auf Örgs Schnupfen bezieht oder das geprellte Steissbein des Botschafters Zinggwirt Schlagzwölf. Am Ende meinen die Gedärme aber auch den kranken Geisteszustand des Attentäters mit den unterschiedlichen Schuhen. Da warte ich ja voller Spannung auf das psychologische Gutachten den aztekischen Profilers. Wie auch immer - beunruhigend ist das allemal. John F. Kennedy center left 19 Dezember 1800 - Wieder Zu Hause Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Gestern Nachmittag bin ich bis zum Abend draussen in den Schilfwiesen gewesen und habe dem feisten, kleinen Bock aufgelauert. Gegen Abend tauchte er schliesslich auf und es war wie im Traum! Ich zielte und erlegte ihn an Ort und Stelle! So bin ich heute nach Hause geritten, mit reicher Beute, die an der Tafel mit meinem Harem zu teilen ich mich schon sehr freue. Als ich zu Hause ankam, erlebte ich eine Überraschung: 3 Steamische Kriminalisten haben sich offensichtlich auf Wunsch meines Aussenministers im Weissen Haus einquartiert und wollen dem aztekischen Team helfen, den Schaukelstuhlattentäter zu fassen. Also wenn das mal gut geht! Zuviele Köche verderben bekanntlich den Brei. Wenn das so weiter geht, leben unter meinem Dach bald mehr Ermittler als Leute aus meinem Hofstaat! Gross weiter gekommen ist man mit den Ermittlungen indes noch nicht. Mal sehen wie es weiter geht. John F. Kennedy center left 21 Dezember 1800 - Ein frohes Julsfest, Euch allen! framed|right|Der Präsident wünscht allen eine frohe Wintersonnenwende Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Ein frohes und friedliches Julsfest Euch allen! Heute feiern wir endlich die Rückkehr des Lichtes, Jul! Zum Zeichen dazu klemmen wir brennende Kerzen in die immergrüne Bäume und hängen glitzernden Schmuck in die Äste. In dieser längsten Nacht des Jahres geschieht doch das Wunder: Der Sonnengott wird neu geboren! Ich hoffe, dass sich die Zahl der Haus- und Wohnungsbrände heuer in Grenzen halten wird, ebenso die Familienstreitereien. Bedenkt auch, dass heute die 12 Rauhnächte beginnen. Es reitet das Wilde Heer! Gehen Sie also vorallem bei Dunkelheit nur nach Draussen, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Stellen Sie den Geistern Gaben vors Fenster, eine Schale Milch und etwas Brot. Und betrügen Sie sich nicht, in dem Sie die Milch nehmen, deren Verallsdatum eh erreicht ist. Die Geister reagieren auf solcherlei äusserst erbost und würden sich mit allerlei Schadwerk rächen. Das Weihnachtliche Festessen bestand im Weissen Haus aus meiner Jagdbeute. Meiner Familie hat das Hirschfleisch sehr geschmeckt. Wir haben auch den beiden Ermittler-Teams etwas abgegeben. Diese hatten untereinander gewettet, wer wohl zu erst herausbekommt, woran die Hirsche gestorben sind. Gewonnen haben die Azteken, weil Frau Cacamacihuatzin auf ein Stück abgebrochene Pfeilspitze gebissen hat. Zum Glück war unser Hofdentist so nett, seine Feier zu unterbrechen. dafür haben die Steamier korrekt ermittelt, dass die Hirschkuh zuerst gestorben ist. Welcher Fleischbrocken von welchem Hirsch stammt, konnten beide Teams jeweils richtig zuordnen. Soviel Kompetenz macht Hoffnung, dass der Attentäter vielleicht doch bald gefasst wird. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein gesegnetes Julsfest! John F. Kennedy center left 22 Dezember 1800 - Eine Riesensauerei! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, framed|left|Die Umrisse des Schaukelstuhlattentäters Sie sehen mich noch immer fassungslos! Ein erneutes Attentat ist geschehen! Diesmal aber war es nicht das Schaukelstuhl-Phantom sondern, man höre, staune und empöre sich gleichermassen: das steamische Ermittlungsteam! Aber der Reihe nach...fuck, ich könnte noch immer kotzen! Also Heute Morgen hat mich einer der Steamischen Ermittler, dieser Heino Dampfkochtopf, oder Heimo Dampfkoch oder wie der heisst (die anderen nennen ihn Zwanzigfinger) ganz aufgeregt aus dem Oval Office gezerrt, in welches er unaufgefordert hereinstürmte. Ohne einen Hofknicks zu machen, redete er auf mich ein, von wegen er könne den Schaukelstuhlattentäter irgendwie fotokopieren. Als ich ihm den Vogel zeigte, verwies er auf eine merkwürdige Maschine, die er eifrig zusammenbaute, einen sogenannten dampfkopierchrom...chrono..Dampfchrom... naja, ein Dampffotokopierer jedenfalls. Wir gingen damit in das Schaukelstuhlzimmer, mein gemütliches, wunderbares Kuschelzimmer! Dort warf Zwanzigfinger den Apparat an. das Ding heulte auf und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen! Das Zimmer war binnen Sekunden voller Russ, als hätte man einen Kohlekeller gesprengt. Ich hustete, tränte und rang nach Luft. Ich war plötzlich mitten in der Feinstaubhölle. Als sich die Russwolke gelegt hatte, wurde das Ausmass der Katastrophe offenbar: Alles war schwarz! Der schöne Teppich, die edlen Gardinen aus Buchara, der Kronleuchter, mein Schaukelstuhl, die Bücher, bis hin zum Megaloceros-Geweih and der Wand! Alles war verrusst! Boch ehe ich genug Luft geholt hatte um diesen Zwanzigfinger zusammenzuscheissen, warf dieser auch schon ein zweites Gerät an, einen sogenannten Dampfreiniger. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, war das ganze Zimmer zu einer siedendheissen Dampfhölle geworden. Eine Fiskländische Sauna ist ein Dreck dagegen! Ich sprang durch das Fenster um mein Leben zu retten. Als ich mich wieder in das Zimmer traute, war dort mittlerweile alles zu einem schmierigen, feucht-heissen Brei zusammengeschmolzen! Nur noch ansatzweise waren überhaupt noch Konturen zu erkennen. Der Teppich fühlte sich an wie eine Lage zerkochter Nudeln, die Tapete tropfte als Zähflüssiger Schleim von den Wänden. Es stank bestialisch! da platzte mir der Kragen. Und meiner Familie auch! Wir stürzten uns auf die Steamier, bewarfen sie mit der Pampe, die einst mein wunderschöner, Mahagoni-Weintisch war und trieben sie aus dem Haus. Zwanzigfinger band ich persönlich auf unser bockigstes Pferd, gab dem Tier einen Klaps und sah zu, wie es davonraste. Die anderen Steamier versuchten ihn einzuholen und so wurden wir auch diese Bande los. Als wir uns etwas beruhigt hatten, zeigte mir Theo ein Foto, welches er gemacht hatte, als Zwanzigfinger seinen Dampfkopierer angeworfen hatte: darauf waren tatsächlich die Umrisse einer unattraktiven Person mit unterschiedlichem Schuhwerk zu erkennen. Nun denn, ein kleiner Trost ist das schon! Mein schönes Kuschelzimmer ist zwar versaut, aber wir haben nun endlich ein Foto des Täters! John F. Kennedy center left 24 Dezember 1800 - Das Phantombild framed|right| Dieses Plakat hängt nun überall aus Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir habe eine Depesche des grossen Ingenieurs aus Steamien erhalten. Er sichert uns Schadensersatz für das versaute Zimmer und das zur Rechenschaft-Ziehendes des Herren Dampfkopfs zu. Ich bitte den grossen Ingenieur an dieser Stelle aber, nun doch nicht allzu arg mit Herren Dampfkopf ins Gericht zu gehen. Ich... nun ja, ich war ausgesprochen fassungslos ob der Verwüstung meines geliebten Kuschelzimmers, aber nachdem ich mich nun abgeregt habe, muss ich anerkennen, dass das Vorhaben, ein Bild des Attentäters zu erhalten, ja erfolgreich war. Dies sollte man nicht ignorieren Wir haben also ein Fahndungsplakat drucken können und verteilen es derzeit wie Konfetti! Wer sachdienliche Hinweise hat, melde sich bitte direkt beim Weissen Haus oder an der örtlichen Polizeidienststelle. Die Belohung habe ich auf 8000 Gulden erhöht. Ich habe mir heute eine alte Aufnahme des grossen Finalspiels des Borealien Super Cups angehört. Der grossartige Sieg unserer Mannschaft gehört sicher zu den ganz grossen Ereignissen des nun ausgehenden Jahres. das Neunzehnte Jahrhundert hat vielsprechend begonnen. Ja, das jahr neigt sich dem Ende entgegen, was man auch daran merkt, dass in Aquanopolis wie üblich der Jahresende-Kaufrausch begonnen hat. Das dieshährige Geldkontigent eines jeden Aquanopolitaners wird am 31. Dezember, Punkt 00.00 Uhr nichts mehr wert sein. Also kaufen sie jetzt noch was das Zeug hält. Auch bei uns im Lande, was mir führende amerikanensische Versandhäuser bei einem Wirtschafssymposium bestätigten. jaja, der Sax und der Mars bieten eben doch nicht alles. center Bild:Antler.png 27. Dezember 1800 - Immer langsam, Leute! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Also ne, so geht das nicht. Seit zwei Tagen läutet ununterbrochen das Telefon und an der Türe stehen die Bürger Schlange. Ausnahmslos alle glauben sie den Schaukelstuhl-Attentäter erkannt zu haben. Und zwar in Gestalt ihres Lehrers, Vaters, Briefträgers, Nachbarn oder Fleischfachverkäufers. Einige Hinweise verdächtigen auch Prominente wie etwa George Bush, Z. W. Örg, Graf Dracula oder Karl Dall. Mir war schon klar, dass das Fahndungsfoto etwas viel Spielraum für die Fantasie bietet, aber dass die Interpretationen so weitläufig sein würden, damit hätte ich nicht gerrechnet. Also bitte. Das führt zu nichts. Jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle mal wieder, ok? Wir können nicht das halbe Land auf Verdacht hin festnehmen. Ich habe heute ebenfalls von der Rammsteinischen Regierung das Angebot erhalten, uns bei einem eventuellen massiven Vernichtungskrieg gegen den Attentäter mit dem nötigen Personal und Arsenal behilflich zu sein. Äh also, das ist sicher nett gemeint und bekanntlich zählt ja der Gedanke. Aber selbst wenn ich wollte, ich wüsste ja gar nicht gegen WEN ich Krieg führen sollte. Zur Erinneung: Wir haben nur gerade mal diese Dampffotographie. Kampf gegen den Terror in allen Ehren, aber übertreiben wir es mal nicht. Ach ja: Dampfkopfs Bestrafung stellt uns vollends zufrieden, es uns verlangt es nicht nach weiteren Vergeltungsmassnahmen. Die arme Sau tut mir auch so schon leid Ohne mir anmassend ein Urteil über anderer Länder Rechtsystem erlauben zu wollen: Ich kann wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich die steamische Justiz als zu milde empfinde. Soviel dazu....he? Was? na hören Sie mal Officer, was fällt Ihnen ein einfach meine Pressekonfeenz zu stören? Ein Brief? über den Attentäter? Ich sagte doch gerade, dass ich tonnenweise von denen bekommen habe und...wie? Ach VOM Attentäter? center Also das ist...Ich muss mich erst mit meinen Beratern kurzschlisse, ehe ich dazu etwas sage. Die Konferenz ist beendet. RAUS HIER! John F. Kennedy center left 28. Dezember 1800 - Der Attentäter droht mit weltweitem Terror Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute Nachmittag ist es in ganz Brookline zu einem merkwürdigen Zwischenfall gekommen: Punkt 13:13 Uhr haben auf einmal alle Pferde verrückt gespielt. Gespanne sind durchgegangen, Reiter wurden abgeworfen, Passanten gebissen oder getreten und sogar der klapperigste Schlachtgaul wurde zur reissenden Bestie. Ein sechsspänniger Walöltransporter ist in die alte Papierfabrik bei Brookline-Schrankhorst gerast und die Zigarre des Kutschers hat ein Grossfeuer ausgelöst. Nach exakt einer Stunde beruhigten sich die Zossen wieder. Natürlich wird jetzt überall heiss spekuliert, ob einmal mehr Hans der Schreck dahintersteckt. Mehr dazu in den Unabhängigen Nachrichten. Ja, wir haben einen Drohbrief des Attentäters erhalten. Und ja, er ist echt: Dies bestätigte mir soeben auch Frau Cacamacihuatzin vom aztekischen Ermittlerteam, welches die Spucke auf dem Wisch einer DNA-Anlayse unterzog. Letztere passt zu den Spuren am schaukelstuhl. So wie es aussieht haben wir es mit einem offensichtlich völlig gestörten Psychopathen zu tun. Hans der Schreck, wie sich dieser Irre wenig originell nennt, hat im übrigen auch noch weitere Drohbriefe versendet und zwar an die Regierungen von Steamien und Rammstein. In Rammstein reagiert man wie erwartbar mit martialischem Säbelgerassel. John F. Kennedy center left 30. Dezember 1800 - Neuer Bekennerbrief von Hans dem Schrecken Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Vor einigen Stunden wurde ein erneuter Bekennerbrief von Hans dem Schrecken entdeckt (Mein Kammerdiener fand ihn zwischen zwei Lagen Schinken in seinem Sandwich). Lesen Sie selbst: center Dieser Psychopath hat also die Brookliner Pferdepanik von Vorgestern auf dem Gewissen. In Steamien gab es ja schon Seitens führender Kriminalisten Spekulationen, die in diese Richtung gingen, doch in der zweifelhaften Überheblichkeit, alleinigst im Besitze moderner Technik zu sein, traute man diesem Terroristen nicht zu, über die notwendige Ausrüstung für solche Anschläge zu verfügen. Ich sage aber: Wo Technik ist, ist auch das Böse. Von daher überrascht mich die nun gesicherte Erkenntnis null. Die Belohnung für die Ergreifung dieses Schreckhannes ist nun auf 9000 Gulden erhöht worden. Dieses Individuum gehört so schnell wie möglich nach Alkikatz! A propos böse Technik. Einen weiterer Terrorakt nur unwesentlich geringeren Ausmasses ist mir heute zu Ohren gekommen: auf einer Wiese nur 30 Meilen von Newburyport entfernt hörte man einen grauenhaften Krach. Laut eines Farmers, der gerade seines Weges ritt, soll es sich wie ein "brüllendes Monster mit Bauchweh" angehört haben. Die sofort alarmierte Polizei und Nationalgarde entdeckte schliesslich einen offenbar geisteskranken Mann in einem Automobil (!) Es soll sich dabei um den 22 jährigen Avrell Firestone aus Fall River handeln. Firestone gab an, er wolle für die von der berüchtigten NACCAR organisierten Carsh Masters trainieren, ja dort Amerikanien vertreten. Als ob WIR einen offiziellen Vertreter zu dieser Orgie der Umweltverschmutzung senden würden! Firestone wurde erst mal in der Ausnüchterungszelle eingelocht. Ihn erwartet nun ein Verfahren wegen unerlaubten Automobil-Besitzes und Verstoss gegen die Lärmschutzverordnung. Die Karre wurde an Ort und Stelle gesprengt umweltgerecht entsorgt. Fuck, ist die Welt jetzt eigentlich nur noch von Irren bevölkert? John F. Kennedy center left 31. Dezember 1800 - Silvester Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum neuen Jahr. Ich freue mich, dass es bislang noch zu keinen weiteren Attentaten dieses gestörten Hans gekommen ist. Das gilt übrigens weltweit, wie man bislang aus den ausländischen Quellen entnehmen kann. Überall wurde heute geputzt, gekocht, dekoriert und in letzer Minute vergessene Zutaten eingekauft. Wie jedes Jahr zu Silvester, wuchs manchen die Aufregung offenbar über den Kopf: Bereits am Nachmittag befanden sich Feuerwehr und Polizei im Großeinsatz, weil Kinder brennende Feuerwerkskörper geschluckt hatten, ganze Dachböden in die Luft flogen und aufgebauter Familienstress vereinzelt in Gewalttaten eskalierte. Ich selber finde es immer am unangenehmsten, wenn irgendwelche kulturlose Existenzen sinnbefreit Knallfrösche auf die Straße werfen. In der Regel feige aus der Deckung irgendwelcher Müllcontainer heraus. Im gesamten Weißen Haus herrscht Hochbetrieb: Ein großer Empfang mit vielen, internationalen Gästen ist für den Abend geplant. Das ist für viele auch etwas stressig. Insbesondere die Königin Mutter, welche stimmgewaltig den Hofstaat wie ein Fünfsternegeneral herumkommandiert, wären meine Frauen sehr gerne für eine Weile entflohen. Feigheit vor dem Feinde kann sich jedoch keine von ihnen leisten. Anders der Vizepräsident, der hat sich jetzt schon so vollaufen lassen, dass er nichts mehr mitkriegt. Ich wünsche Euch allen ein gesegnetes, neues Jahr. John F. Kennedy center Kategorie:Pressedienste Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Geschichte